Peak Physical Condition
by hadleighstork
Summary: Emily has to go through a lot of tests and examinations in applying for a job in Patrick's new diagnostics department at GH.


**Couple: **Patrick/Emily

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This was requested by Portgreen in the General Request thread and I'm finally getting around to it. This is AU. Emily is a nurse not a doctor. Enjoy.

**Peak Physical Condition (C)**

_General Hospital……..._

"Did you hear?" Elizabeth asked excitedly as her friend and fellow nurse Emily hopped up into the hub. "Patrick Drake is starting his own diagnostics department here at General Hospital! And he's looking for only three doctors and five nurses to assist him. Are you applying?"

"You bet I'm applying," Emily said excitedly. "A chance to work with Patrick? He was Presbyterian's most valued doctor, has an amazing medical career already for someone his age, was part of the Governor's brain trust on health care, _and_ he's absolutely gorgeous. There are very few things I wouldn't do to get some face-time with him."

"I'm applying, too," Elizabeth grinned. "I've been in enough ER surgeries that I think I have a good chance. The application says you have to go through all these endurance and stress tests before hand, and he wants your whole medical history and everything before he makes his selection."

"I'm going to start getting all that together," Emily said. "Did you hear who else is applying for one of the doctor's slots?"

"Who?"

"Robin," she grimaced. "She's been trying to get with Patrick since he came to GH. She made a catty remark about it yesterday when Patrick was flirting with me – something about how doctors usually end up with doctors or something."

"Wench," Elizabeth muttered. "She's always putting the nurses down. Hopefully there's some kind of personality requirement to get the job."

Emily giggled. "Yeah, there should be. How many people are applying? Do you know?"

"Epiphany was telling me that because the requirements are so strict, not a lot of people are going to try," Elizabeth said. "She said about twenty five, total, for all eight positions."

"Then we have a good chance!" Emily grinned. "Good luck."

"You, too," Elizabeth said. "I hope we get it – it's such a great opportunity."

* * *

_Two weeks later, exam room at General Hospital……….._

"Uh, excuse me? Hello? I'm Emily Quartermaine, I have a two o'clock appointment? Oh!" She gasped as she walked into the private exam room in the empty new wing of the hospital dedicated to Patrick's diagnostics practice. She had been expecting a nurse or two or a doctor to carry out the last test she needed done to be considered for the job, but there wasn't anyone.

There was only Patrick, who stood in the middle of the room with his lab coat on and a chart in his hand, looking at her with a mischievous smirk.

Emily blushed, self consciously running a hand through her hair. She felt so under dressed in a pair of wrinkled blue scrubs and with her hair in a messy knot. She had just come from a shift and didn't figure she needed to change before the exam and now she wished she had. Patrick was wearing a pair of really nice dark jeans that barely hinted at his strong, muscular thighs and tapered legs, with a button down shirt and a nice sweater vest, under his lab coat, not a hair out of place, and he looked so wickedly handsome that she just felt like bolting away from him, wrinkled scrubs, unkempt hair and dirty sneakers and all.

"Oh, uh, I thought…..I didn't you'd be the one doing the exam," she blushed.

Patrick grinned and walked closer, holding out his hand, which she took and let him tug her into the room. "Usually I don't. I'm too busy setting up the new department. But the nurses were understaffed and then I saw that it was you up for the two o'clock today, and……I just figured I'd take care of you myself."

She felt something warm start to grow inside of her and Emily knew she couldn't be imagining this. He was flirting with her. He had to be. No matter what that horrible Robin Scorpio said, Patrick Drake HAD to be flirting with her.

He let go of her hand and they stood by an operating table with the stirrups already set up. That surprised her, but not really. There had been no such exam before and she knew it was coming, which was fine, but she didn't know how she felt about Patrick doing it.

"How's your dog?"

His question stunned her, "What?"

"Your dog" Patrick smiled as if he knew what she was thinking about and what was preoccupying her. "You told me the last time we talked that your dog ate a bunch of chocolate and got really sick."

"Oh, she's fine," Emily laughed. "Snickers is just fine. She got really sick and threw up everywhere but then got it all out of her system. She probably hasn't learned any better though."

"Probably not," Patrick agreed with a smile. "And since you spend so much time at the hospital I bet that she'll probably try to get into the chocolate again soon because you're not around to tell her no."

"She probably will," Emily sighed. "That's why I try to always keep it in the really high cabinets. She's a good dog otherwise, though, I never have to worry about her when I'm here most of the day. She doesn't get into anything else."

"You_ do _spend most of your day here," he noted, consulting the thick packet of papers in the clipboard. "That was in the first part of the application I think, about how many hours you work here per week. You consistently logged over 40."

Emily shrugged. "I know it sounds pathetic but I don't have much else going on. I love working here, I love being here, so when extra shifts need to be filled or we're understaffed I don't think much of volunteering. Plus my family's all here too. My mom and dad never leave the hospital, either. And my grandfather Edward's always visiting anyway."

"No boyfriend, I'm presuming," Patrick drawled, trying not to sound too interested. "You, uh mentioned not really having much of a social life."

"No boyfriend," Emily chirped. "If I had one, the only time we'd ever see each other was at the hospital. I mean, if he came to the hospital. You know."

Patrick smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm the same way. No time for a girlfriend, or at least one that's not always at the hospital like me. Especially after this new department gets rolling. I'm impressed by your work ethic though. I need people who are happy to be here and don't mind being on call for a crazy amount of hours. Diagnostics is a different game: we'll be dealing with patients with all sorts of symptoms and illnesses who will be shuffled to us basically because none of the other departments could figure out what was wrong with them. That means lots of tests, lots of research, lots of brain storming, lots of unpredictable outbreaks and symptoms and disease cycles and probably a few unorthodox methods of treatment too."

"None of that scares me" Emily smiled. "I've put in a lot of hours in the lab, ever since I worked as a research assistant in college. And with my parents both being doctors, dinner conversation at our house was basically one big diagnostics session, with them volleying ideas and treatments back and forth while I just listened and sneaked my vegetables to the dog under the table."

He laughed at that. "Fair enough. I'm really pleased with your application contents and with your performance on the endurance tests so far. You're in excellent physical and mental shape, for the most part, based on the intelligence quotient tests, five psychological and personality tests, strength and endurance tests, and now there's just one exam left. I apologize if this is uncomfortable, but like I said, we were short-staffed and the nurses brow-beat me into agreeing to handle the next few applicants myself. I assure you I've performed these tests before, too."

Emily nodded jerkily, a little nervous but their easy banter and conversation had put her at ease. "No, that's fine. I trust you."

Patrick's pager buzzed. "Another important requirement to the job." Emily laughed. "Why don't you change into the hospital gown while I step out into the hall and take this call? I'll just be a couple minutes and I will knock before I enter."

She waited until he left the room and quickly kicked off her shoes and her scrubs and put on the flimsy hospital gown. She got up on the exam table but let her legs dangle off the edge as she waited for Patrick. She knew he would be the consummate professional but it wasn't him she was worried about. He had all the integrity in the world, she was sure of it. She was just a little nervous about what her response to his examination would be. Her gynecologists had always been women and she wasn't that confident in her ability to keep a cool head when she was being examined by a male doctor….that she totally wanted to jump anyway.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Patrick entered and moved over to the sink. He put his chart down, away from the sink so it wouldn't get wet, and began washing his hands. He didn't say a word as he lathered, rinsed, and pulled on a pair of sterile gloves. He advanced toward her his warm brown eyes kind and arresting, and Emily felt tingles up and down her spine.

"Ms. Quartermaine, I'm going to need you to scoot forward for me a little," he said gently, and she kind of liked the way he used her full name. She knew he was just doing it for the sake of showing her he would be professional and that there was nothing to be uneasy about and that for the moment she was just another patient to him. Still it did nothing to relieve those tingles.

She did as he said and moved forward. Patrick didn't say more than one word at a time, usually noises of approval, as he moved skillfully but slowly through the first part of the exam, his gloved fingers probing and examining as he checked the basics: her heart, her lungs, her nose, throat, and her stomach. He made her cough for him as he listened and also pressed a few points on her stomach and asked if that hurt at all. The test was pretty routine and Emily was very relaxed, and then it was time for the other half the exam.

"Please lie down, Miss Quartermaine," Patrick instructed gently, pulling the stirrups out. His sober brown eyes moved to her face to see if she was scared or nervous and he looked relieved when it was clear she was okay.

Emily adjusted her hospital gown as a light draft slipped underneath the flimsy fabric and did as he said. Putting her feet up in the stirrups, she assumed the usual "pap smear position," scooting down as far as she could.

"Very good, Miss Quartermaine," Patrick murmured draping a sheet over her legs. "Let your knees fall open, please."

Emily relaxed the muscles in her legs. She'd done this before, many times because her mother insisted on regular gynecologist visits since Emily had admitted she was sexually active. She loved having a mother like that, who was okay with hearing things like that as long as she knew her daughter was being safe and smart. Monica had never reprimanded her or scared her about sex or anything like that. She just asked, when Emily was adopted into the family at the age of 15, that whenever she was ready to have sex to please talk to her so that she could be sure Emily was being safe. It hadn't been as difficult as she thought it would be, and she'd been getting regular exams like this for years.

"My fingers are going to enter you, now," Patrick said in a low voice and she felt him probing between her folds, sliding two fingers inside of her. "Your history form said you've never been pregnant, correct, Miss Quartermaine?"

"No," she replied, feeling his fingers sliding further inside of her, pressing the walls of her tight channel open, first to the sides, then front and back. "I've never had children or been pregnant or anything. Everything on the form is an honest representation."

"I believe you," Patrick murmured. "I always ask just to make sure I'm remembering right. You wouldn't believe how many people applied for these jobs."

"How many?" she had heard only 25.

"About two hundred." He was so focused on his examination that he didn't notice that she was gaping at him. "Apparently I'm in very high demand."

"I believe you," it was her turn to mutter and Patrick heard that and smirked at her before returning to a business like tone. "Excellent vaginal muscle tone and response," he murmured. "I presume you make these exams a priority."

"I do," she got out somehow. "All aspects of my health are important to me."

"I can see that," he murmured and she could detect a slight note of approval in his voice.

She flushed. "Yup."

This wasn't going to be a normal physical exam, she realized, a little too late, as she felt him parting her lips with both hands. She'd be lucky if she made it out of here without embarrassing herself with her reaction to him. She couldn't help it though. He was so handsome and smart and funny and nice, and he was currently doing with his hands what no man did until (almost always) the third date.

She knew she was slightly aroused but didn't realize how much until it was clear that he found her clitoris, nudging it with his finger and making her jump. She stared, wide-eyed, up at the ceiling, holding her breath. "Are you doing okay?"

"Just fine," Emily squeaked, trying to keep her rising libido in check.

She bit her lip as she felt his gloved fingers pulling at the inner lips of her vagina, spreading them open. "Labia minora are thick, a little distended, and have a healthy pink color. Everything's checking out normal so far. Let me know if anything feels abnormal or hurts or if you want me to stop and take a break before resuming."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, his clinical description of her most intimate parts, that this was really happening. What had started as a routine physical exam was turning into some sort of genital inspection. But maybe that was her imagination and still Emily couldn't say that even a part of her wanted him to stop. Something in the tone of the room had changed, but she wasn't scared. Just a little excited.

She felt his finger move lower, past her channel and down, brushing her tight puckered hole with his finger, making Emily's eyes go even wider. She clutched the sheet at her sides, her hands making fists. "You'll feel a little pressure now. This is so I can feel if there are any abnormalities or growths that I might miss otherwise."

She had this done before by Dr. Mary Summers, her original doctor, and knew that it wasn't an uncommon procedure for doctors to perform. Still Emily gasped as Patrick's slippery, gloved finger slid into her rectum, twisting as it went, testing the muscles, probing upward in a way that made her arch her back and let out a little cry.

"Excellent, nothing abnormal," he remarked, sliding his finger back out. "Are you all right?"

She heard the snap of his gloves and the squeak of the garbage can lid as he pushed the foot pedal. He pulled on another pair of gloves and stood between her legs. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," he said, his eyes dark and serious. "You're doing great. It's my job to be thorough, and trust me you're doing just fine."

She sighed and relaxed back against the bed, still feeling ripples of strange pleasure up and down her inner muscles. Exam or not, Patrick was good. Patrick was very good.

"Please relax, Miss Quartermaine," he said as something cold slid between her lips. She thought, at first, that it must be a speculum, but then it began to hum. Her hips jolted a little, trying to get closer to his fingers, and Patrick looked up at her through his lashes.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Emily asked, going up on her elbows and trying to see past the sheet draped over her thighs.

"Your questionnaire indicated that you have a normal orgasmic response," he drawled. "I need to verify your information."

"You... verify?" Emily gasped with pleasure as the vibrator slid up towards her clit, rubbing there. "Oh, God…." Patrick's eyes were on her face the whole time.

"Are you all right?"

"Lower," she whispered and his eyes glittered as he did what she said, moving the device lower and keeping his eyes on her face as she threw her head back a little.

"Please relax, Miss Quartermaine." He took a look at his watch, moving the vibrator over her clit, back and forth. "It will help to achieve the desired outcome. Not that you need any help, I'm sure."

She couldn't believe this was happening, and it was incredible. Her face was burning and her limbs trembling with passion and excitement and the sheer thrill of it, but the vibrator against her clit was humming furiously, sending delicious waves of pleasure through her. She couldn't fight it, and she lay back with a gasp, feeling that powerful buzzing sensation filling her pelvis.

"That's it, Miss Quartermaine, very good," he murmured, and she felt his fingers slipping inside of her.

"Wh—what—? Ooooh….."

"When you have an orgasm, I'll be able to feel it," he said, pressing his fingers downward in her vagina, toward her bottom. "Right here in your perineum. There is a characteristic spasm that happens, and the muscles will rapidly contract. It's completely involuntary. You will have no control over it."

His voice alone was enough to fulfill that promise, low and rough but with a light, lilting edge to it that kept things exciting and intimate. Emily whimpered, already feeling that familiar tighten and tingle in her lower belly. He was right, she couldn't stop it, she couldn't control it. This was going to happen, one way or another, all because of his extremely skilled and clever fingers.

"Ohhh," she breathed, her body flushing, her pussy beginning to flutter around Patrick's fingers as the vibrator sent her over the edge. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, shuddering all over with the delicious heat of her climax.

"Again, very good, Miss Quartermaine," he purred as she gasped and caught her breath on the examining table. But there was a tight edge to his voice, like he was a little pained, and if she'd let herself think about it for a moment, Emily might have realized that he was slowly becoming aroused as he granted her this intense pleasure. "Your orgasmic response seems to fall within acceptable parameters."

She bit back her laughter as the light teasing note in his voice and turned her head to the side, catching her breath. His fingers were still pressing inside of her, massaging, feeling the last of the spasms slowing, fading. He didn't, however, move the vibrator away from her clit, and it was making Emily squirm with the delicious intensity of it. She never wanted it to end.

"You've done very well so far, Miss Quartermaine," he murmured, moving the head of the vibrator back and forth over her clit. "I trust you'll offer your continued cooperation as I proceed to test for a multiple orgasmic response. You may decline, of course. I will understand completely."

"Oh god," Emily moaned, swallowing hard. She could see Patrick watching her face as he rubbed the vibrating tip over and over her sensitive clit. She made a sound like she was in pain, her toes curling, but the truth was she never wanted this to be over and would have let him do whatever he wanted to her at that point and enjoyed all of it. "Please."

She felt his fingers turn upward, pressing the smooth walls of her vagina up towards the ceiling with a fast, crooking motion

"What's—oh!" Emily gasped.

She closed her eyes against it, but couldn't help being carried away by the sensation. The vibrator was making circles around her clit, sending her on a dizzying spiral towards another climax. His fingers were still making that motion, rubbing deep inside of her.

"Ohhhhhhh," she moaned as another orgasm swept quickly over her, leaving her legs trembling in the stirrups. She felt weak and rubber-limbed, perfectly sated and exhausted from his clever manipulation of her body, like he knew exactly where to touch her to elicit the response he wanted, like a scientist training mice.

"Excellent, Miss Quartermaine, you exceed expectations," Patrick half-growled and she saw him looking at her laying breathless and quivering on the table. "Your secondary contractions are strong and tight."

He turned the vibrator off, but his fingers stayed buried inside of her, still rubbing that spot. "Now, I need to observe your response to stimulation of your Gräfenberg spot."

Emily had never felt anything like it before. Her pussy was still swollen and wet from the two orgasms he had given her, and now his fingers were stimulating her even more, creating a mounting pressure between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, her eyes going wide as she had a sudden urge to urinate. Embarrassed and suddenly a little panicked, she tried to close her legs, but the stirrups wouldn't allow it. "Oh, God, Patrick…....."

"It's alright," he replied, rubbing faster, even harder, using both fingers to sweep against the walls of her vagina in that one sensitive spot. "You may feel as if you have to urinate. That's normal. But it can feel strange if it's your first time in this……situation."

She knew what he was saying, that she'd never had a proper G-spot orgasm before, but she was so swept away by his amazing touch that she couldn't even respond. She bit her lip, feeling that pressure building. "But..."

"This can take quite a while for some women." Patrick looked at his watch. "But your second clitoral orgasm followed the first quite quickly. I have a feeling your g-spot orgasm will—whoa!"

She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was made her whole body feel alive and on fire. It was like an orgasm, but it wasn't—deeper, fuller, radiating in hot waves through her as she twisted and squirmed and bucked against his patient but firm hand. She was moaning and couldn't help it as she flooded his hand with her release.

"Well, Miss Quartermaine," Patrick said, clearing his throat as he removed his hand. "You seem to exceed all expectations. In every way."

Emily felt a heat filling her face and knew she was blushing. She pressed her hands to her cheeks to cool them and wished she could pull the sheet up over her head. That was the most intense thing she had ever experienced, and it occurred to her that the circumstances – her spread out on an exam table with a man she was very attracted to, with his fingers inside of her without any preamble or pretense of dating ritual – were insane.

"Give me a moment..." Patrick was moving around between her thighs and she could feel wetness on them as he used wipes to clean her off.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling like she wanted to sink through the table into the floor.

"No apologies necessary," he smiled, looking up at her with a gaze so intense and smoldering that it almost made her gasp. He pulled of his gloves and threw them away. He quickly donned another pair. "A rare response, but not unheard of. And very flattering."

Emily blushed again, feeling like she should say something about how she'd never felt something that complete and mind-blowing but it seemed like he already knew and was just appreciative to have been the first man to bring her there.

"You've done very well so far," Patrick said, coming to stand beside her. "One more procedure and we'll be done."

She looked up at him, trustingly and willingly. She had no idea what was coming but knew that if it was even a fraction as good at what he'd already done, she would have no complaints whatsoever. Patrick's hand slid under the sheet, palpating in the familiar circles of a breast exam. He pulled the fabric down as he worked, squeezing each nipple, checking for signs of fluid, and looking into her eyes with his smoldering gaze. Emily could tell he was aroused and her own breathing quickened.

"Breasts are firm," he noted. "Pleasingly shaped, no implants, I would say a B or a C."

Her breathing was fast now but she managed to shoot him a pretend-annoyed look. "You've got a lot of experience judging cup size?"

Patrick smirked and ignored her. "You didn't answer my question."

Emily smirked back. "C."

His other hand came up and cupped her breast, squeezing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "Large nipples, but not too large, very pink." He rolled them gently, around and around, watching Emily's face. "They get quite red upon arousal and the areola darkens."

She squirmed and felt her pussy responding, still aching and swollen from his earlier attention, in spite of herself.

"Close your eyes, Emily," he murmured, his fingers rolling faster now. She did so only because the mere fact that he used her first name sent light tremors through her."Breathe and relax, almost finished."

She did and that alone increased the sensation, as if her nipples were directly connected to the sensitive bud of her clit. It felt so good she could barely stand it. Patrick's fingers worked magic around her nipples, tugging and pulling and squeezing. "Many women who are able to ejaculate like you did today can actually have a climax from nipple stimulation alone."

"I've never—" she whispered, gasping when his lips covered one of her breasts, sucking her nipple deep into his warm, wet mouth.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Patrick apologized, not sounding very sorry, licking at the fat bud of her nipple. "An orgasm can often be more easily achieved through oral stimulation............"

Emily moaned as he sucked and licked her nipple while squeezing and tugging on the other. "And I need my other hand," he admitted, sounding a little sheepish and she felt him slide his fingers down between her legs and into her open pussy. They pressed downward again, just resting there, waiting.

"Oh god," she moaned, arching her back as his mouth made wet trails around her nipple, his other hand pulling and tugging until her breasts felt as if they were on fire, her pussy throbbing for release. "Oh yes, yes, that's it! Oh, Patrick!"

He leaned down again to keep sucking on her nipple, but Emily surprised him and herself when she fisted his sweater vest and nice dress shirt in both her hands and yanked. "Get over here."

She kicked her legs out of the stirrups and kicked them away as Patrick hopped onto the table in one bound. Her hands stayed fisted in his shirt as Patrick kissed her hard, relieved to finally be with her. She kissed him back, swirling her tongue around his when he plunged it into her mouth, and her hands ran up and down his chest.

Her palms brushed against the hardness in his trousers and she knew he was more than ready. Patrick ripped off the flimsy hospital gown and sheet clumsily and crouched lower, his hands molding and squeezing her breasts as he kissed her neck and slowly moved lower, sucking on her nipples again before dropping hot wet kisses on the flat quivering muscles of her stomach. Emily groaned and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to straighten up.

He was kneeling on the table above her, his knees next to hers, and Patrick quickly tossed off his lab coat, yanked his shirt up and out of his pants, undid his belt and shoved his pants down. Emily's eyes widened at the impressive sight of him, engorged and straining toward her body like drawn to her by a magnet. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped a few times, paying special attention to the thick helmet on top that pulsed and grew redder and more swollen with even the barest, lightest of touches, and Patrick groaned.

He pushed her hands aside and spread her legs a little more. Emily helped, spreading them as wide as the table would allow, and Patrick met her gaze and lowered his body, moving lower and forward as he traveled up her body as his cock smoothly entered her.

She was slick and relaxed from the multiple releases she'd already achieved and he slid in easily at first, then had to push a little to get his entire length embedded in her to the hilt. Emily groaned and clutched him to her, loving the feel of having him finally inside her at last. She never could have imagined it would turn out this way but she was so happy for it.

Patrick began pumping almost immediately, in no mood to wait. She was ready, and he was ready – to burst. He had no idea how he kept it cool while she climaxed in front of him before, but now it was his turn. He pumped her smoothly in time, regularly, hard enough to elicit the same response in her body, and their bodies began to move together. Emily groaned and he could feel her muscles begin to tighten and knew this was it. He held off his release so that he could time it to hers and as soon as her muscles started to spasm wildly Patrick gave in.

He released himself inside of her in an unbridled explosion of his hot essence, driving into her body as her muscles worked to pull him in deeper and seal their union. He shot first one load and then another, pumped on by her deliciously tight body caving in around him. He filled her with the frustration and desire and need of the past three weeks since they'd first met, and his hips bucked tremendously as he spewed into her. Emily had quieted down after her release and her arms were closed around him as she accepted all he could give her, her body shaking and trembling with his as he claimed her and filled her.

Finally he was done and his hips sagged against hers, still pumping and gyrating slowly out of instinct, and Patrick relaxed on top of her for a couple minutes. When he caught his breath, he lifted the top part of his body off of her to find her smiling up at him.

"I uh I didn't plan on that happening," he said sheepishly with a grin.

Emily smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You planned it a little."

"A little," he agreed, "And I only hoped it would turn out this way, but….wow. Hoping was nothing compared to the real thing."

She shifted her hips reminding him that he was still very much inside of her and gave him a pretend-stern look. "I hope you haven't been doing this with all of your patients."

Patrick shook his head quickly. "God, no. I had two general physicals including rectal exams to perform this morning, so no, definitely not, and I have another one with a vaginal exam this evening. Don't worry." He kissed her nose. "No special perks for that one."

She laughed and kissed him and he kissed her back before reluctantly pulling out of her. "So I take it I did well."

"Very well," he murmured, fixing himself up and then hopping off the table to help her. She swung her legs down and he kissed her again, taking his time this time. "I'm glad you decided to apply."

"Me, too." His pager buzzed again and he shot her an apologetic look. Emily waved him out of the room. "Go. I'll see you later."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Well, after what just happened, you have to at least buy me dinner," she teased. Patrick laughed and backed away. "Later."

"Bye."

* * *

"So?" Elizabeth asked as Emily emerged from the showers. "How was the last stage of your examinations? How do you feel?"

"I feel good," Emily smiled, drying her hair. "And I know we still have to wait a week before we find out who made it, but………..I think I pretty much have it in the bag."

**The End.**


End file.
